Ghost Pokemon Battle Royale
Description The greatest Ghost Pokemon from all 6 generations go head to head to see which ghost is the best. Interlude Wiz: In the pokemon universe, there are several different types of exotic species to take into account. Boomstick: Such as breathing fire, exploding the planet, or just being very, very spooky. Wiz: In today's battle, we will discuss the spookiest of the spooky, and since this is another battle like the Starter Pokemon Royale, we will not include mega evolutions. Boomstick: Then let’s get on with the contenders, Wiz! Wiz: Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. Boomstick: Mismagius, the Magical Pokemon. Wiz: Banette, the Marionette Pokemon. Boomstick: Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon. Wiz: Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokemon. Boomstick: Trevenant, the Elder Tree Pokemon. Wiz: Drifblim, the Blimp Pokemon. Boomstick: and Froslass, the Snow Land Pokemon. Wiz: I’m Wiz and He’s boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win… a death battle. Gengar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNJJ-QkZ8cM Wiz: It is said that the creepiest of horrors are the ones that appear just behind you. Boomstick: Then Gengar must be the scariest, since it literally hides in the shadows! Wiz: Correct, Gengar inhabits the shadows of anywhere, and can even merge with the shadows of other creatures in order to lay a surprise attack. Boomstick: That just goes to show you that Gengar has an insatiable hunger for fear. Wiz: While Gengar can also create illusions to scare the other being, human or otherwise, by showing them their nightmare. Boomstick: Like an anime character losing a death battle! Wiz: Gengar also has the ability of Levitate, allowing ground type moves not to hit him. While the opponent is losing their minds because they can’t hit him with ground attacks, he can perform the following moves: Nightmare, which puts hostile opponents to sleep. Boomstick: Hex, where if the opponent has a status condition, he’s dead to begin with. Wiz: Shadow Ball, a literal ball of darkness that flies towards an opponent. Boomstick: and dream eater, which sucks the dreams out of your opponent. literally. Wiz: Regardless of the attacks it possesses, Gengar also has a high speed and special attack, allowing it to move quickly from place to place. However, Gengar can be a bit egotistical and show that in battle, allowing other pokemon to make a move on him. Boomstick: But let’s not forget, he’s also in a fighting game, AND he’s also a poison type! Wiz: … The fighting game has barely any information on it, and he isn’t using any poison moves. Boomstick: But we shouldn’t omit the fact, people might ask for a rematch! AGAIN! Wiz: It might not be necessary. Let’s go over the other combatants just to make sure. Gengar: Gengarr…. Mismagius Boomstick: If you thought Gengar was scary, you haven’t even heard what Mismagius can do! Wiz: Literally. It is said that whoever hears Mismagius’s cry, pokemon will usually receive headaches of hallucinations. Boomstick: it is even said it can put other pokemon to sleep without a move, and send them into a strange dream world without them even noticing! Wiz: As long as Mismagius doesn’t faint, the pokemon will not wake up. As well, MIsmagius can change the emotional state of a pokemon with incantations, resulting in either misery or happiness. Boomstick: As well as the fact it can also cause hallucinations without the help of it’s cry! Wiz: Mismagius also has decent stats, maxing in Special Defense, Speed, and Special attack. Boomstick: The weird thing is, Mismagius evolves using a dusk stone, so it’s not normally found in the wild! How do we explain that, Wiz? Wiz: Considering Mismagius is the evolved form of Misdreavus, it also has the ability of Levitate, along with gaining the moves of Misdreavus, in which it then learns Power Gem, which throws gems at its opponent. Boomstick: Shadow ball, a flying ball of death. Wiz: Grudge, which drains from 5 PP to all PP of a single move. Boomstick: and Payback, which does double damage if it’s already been hit with a move! Wiz: But is that enough to stop the other contenders? Mismagius: *chants* Banette Wiz: A lone doll sits in a house, undisturbed, until a child tossed it off as junk. From the feelings of hatred that doll sustained, it came to life and turned into a pokemon, hunting down that said child to this day. That pokemon is Banette. Boomstick: Mother of god, that’s disturbing. Wiz: However, all this hatred is tied inside itself, so if it ever opened its zipper, Banette would cease to exist. Boomstick: That’s… also fairly disturbing. Ew. Wiz: Banette isn’t much to look at, but it has a decently high attack stat. Boomstick: Not to mention it can learn a variety of god-damn-those-were-my-nuts type attacks. Wiz: Such as Phantom Force, a weaker version of Shadow Force, which allows Banette to disappear. Boomstick: Sucker Punch, a quick jabbing move that jabs as long as your opponent doesn’t Jab you first, or plans on jabbing you. Wiz: Snatch, a move that allows Banette to steal other status moves, giving it stat boosts or causing the opponent to suffer from a status condition that it was about to use on Banette. Boomstick: and Shadow ball, because why the fuck not. Wiz: Banette also has the ability of Cursed Body, which allows it to disable the third move that attacks it 30% of the time. Boomstick: Which is kind of bullshit, but who knows anymore! Banette: Bay, bay! Dusknoir Wiz: There are people out there who need to learn to Reap what they Sow. Boomstick: and you can’t really blame them, when they’re abducted by the grim reaper himself. Wiz: Dusknoir is a pokemon that can take a spirit with it to the spirit world, or protect them from going to the spirit world. Dusknoir has a second mouth, located on its stomach, which can take spirits into its body, and securely carry them to unknown places. Boomstick: Man, what I wouldn’t give to not have to walk to unknown places. Wiz: Boomstick, that’s not a good thing. Boomstick: I don’t care! Bring on the ghost babes! Wiz: Either Way, Dusknoir has high defense, special defense, and attack stats, along with the ability of Pressure, which suppresses the pokemons PP, and makes them use twice the normal amount. Boomstick: Which usually amounts to the total of 2. Wiz: Dusknoir also has a wide array of special traits, such as being able to be sent (by primal dialga) to chase and abduct other pokemon and decimate them, but soon reforms himself. He also hosts a speed attraction in the haunted zone at Pokemon Park. As well as the fact that if pokemon stand next to him, they cannot move. Boomstick: This doesn’t really mean anything! At all! Hahahahaha! Wiz: Actually, it does tell us that Dusknoir is loyal to the very end, if he has a master, as well as the fact that he possesses some abilities to be sent back in time without completely destroying his entire being. Boomstick: Well, shit. Wiz: Dusknoir also has a wide selection of moves, which includes Shadow Punch, which is an unavoidable punch thrown from the shadows. Boomstick: Shadow Sneak, which allows the pokemon to traverse through the shadows. Wiz: Mean Look, which locks a pokemon into place, rendering it unable to escape. Buuuuut trapping effects such as Mean Look usually doesn’t work since ghosts can go through most things. Boomstick: But some other types of “trapping effects” do affect Ghost Pokemon. Wiz: Anyway… Dusknoir can also use Future Sight, which attacks a certain target in a close future. Boomstick: so you could say this battle will be one… for the ages. Dusknoir: Dusk… dusk NOIR. Cofagrigus Wiz: There are some pokemon that predate even the eldest of pharoahs. Boomstick: and Cofagrigus is probably the most badass of all of them! Wiz: Cofagrigus’s body resembles that of an egyptian sarcophagus, and even tells an ancient legend that it can swallow nearby humans, and turn their corpses into mummies. It can do this to pokemon as well, but only with other pokemon’s abilities. Boomstick: It’s ability is Mummy, which will change any ability into mummy if it that attack makes any contact with it. Wiz: Unless that pokemon has Multitype or Stance Change. It also has the highest defense stats out of every single Gen V pokemon introduced in Black & White, as well as a fairly high Special Defense stat, even though it’s slow, it makes up for that by being very durable. Boomstick: If you count the fact that it’s made out of f**king gold, it gets even more badass. Wiz: But aside from this, Cofagrigus doesn’t really have much going for it. It’s moveset is subpar, and the rest of its stats are severely lacking. The only moves that can give it an edge could possibly just be the following 4: Shadow Ball. For obvious reasons. Boomstick: Ominous Wind, which blows an ominous wind and gives it the chance to boost all its stats. Wiz: Scary Face, which scares the opponents speed to a lower denominator. Boomstick: and Curse, which cuts half its HP to place an HP draining curse on its opponent. Wiz: But is this enough to stomp the other contestants? Trevenant Boomstick: Trees. Wiz: Yes, Boomstick, Trevenant is a tree that controls other trees using it’s roots as a nervous system. Boomstick: Haunted Trees? Wiz: Yes, Haunted Trees. If anyone harms the forest it’s staying in, Trevenant will control the trees and make sure they never leave. He is known as one of the few kindly ghost pokemon. Boomstick: Kind? Ghosts? Preposterous! Wiz: Actually, in one episode, he kidnapped Ash Ketchum in order to save his friends Bonsly and Sudowoodo, and was successful. Boomstick: I’d like to see where… *plays clip of Trevenant and Ash rescuing Bonsly and Sudowoodo* Boomstick: I spoke too soon. Wiz: Trevenant has very balanced stats, with the top being in it’s attack, as well as the ability Natural Cure, which can heal from any status condition. Boomstick: That sounds like a stick-y situation! Get it, Wiz? Stick-y? Like, the stick on a tree? Wiz: … Trevenant is also the only known pokemon to know Forest Curse, which turns any pokemon’s typing into Grass, and if it has 2 types already? It just adds the third one onto it. Boomstick: Trevenant can also learn Wood Hammer, which causes massive wooden damage to a target, but also damages itself. Wiz: Shadow Claw, which claws an opponent with a shadow. Boomstick: and Ingrain, which plants the roots of the pokemon and causes it to heal once per turn. Wiz: But is this enough to stop the other Ghosts? Drifblim Wiz: Wind currents are a strange thing. Boomstick: This is also why Drifblim is a strange thing, because it can literally ride on them! Wiz: During their flight patterns, no one knows where they’re going, but sometimes they can even take humans with them. Boomstick: and it doesn’t really have a choice in the matter, because they can’t control the wind. Wiz: Drifblim also have a huge HP stat, possibly larger than most other Ghost Pokemon, rendering it more durable than normal. Boomstick: Drifblim also have the ability of Aftermath, which causes a huge freaking explosion after it dies to a surrounding area. Wiz: So even if you take it down, it can still kill you. All this, and it can attain the following moves and skills. Boomstick: Amnesia, which boosts its special defense by 2 stages. Wiz: Shadow Ball, because, you know, shadows. Boomstick: Phantom Force, where it disappears and reappears places. Wiz: and Hex, which does double damage if Drifblim has a status condition. Boomstick: It can also serve as a Decoy, which attracts all other pokemon's attacks towards it. Wiz: But is this enough to float above the competition? Drifblim: *gives off it’s signature cry* Froslass Wiz: Sometimes ice is much more painful than it looks. Boomstick: Once you encounter Froslass, you’ll probably immediately start feeling the chills. Wiz: Froslass can freeze creatures by breathing -58 degrees F breath, and also would put these creatures up for display after freezing them. Boomstick: Where can I visit this cold museum of dead bodies? Wiz: Froslass is also an only female species, and is told by legend to be the spirit of a woman who was lost in the mountains. Boomstick: That is probably the reason Froslass’s ability is Snow Cloak, which raises its evasion in hail. Wiz: Froslass also has a fairly high speed, which allows it to maneuver through multiple moves. Froslass also has a wide assortment of attacks, such as hail, which causes the weather itself to become hail in an instant. Boomstick: Confuse Ray, which causes the opponent to become very confused and not understanding of what the fuck is happening. Wiz: Blizzard, which causes a blizzard to storm into the battlefield, and has 100% accuracy if it is hailing. Boomstick: and Shadow ball, the ultimate ghost type ball move. Wiz: But is this enough to- Boomstick: Yes, Wiz. we get it. Froslass: Fross laaasss. Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Location: a forest, deep within the kalos region. Trevenant is sleeping. Froslass walks in and accidentally freezes trees. Trevenant wakes up and notices, running over to Froslass. Froslass jumps backwards and Gengar jumps from the shadows, stopping Trevenant. Indicating someone is going to die, Dusknoir also comes in to help. Soon, a Mismagius and Banette appear. Drifblim floats on by from the wind currents, and a Cofagrigus emerges from a nearby cave. Trevenant continuously cries its name at Gengar, and Gengar just slaps Trevenant in the face. Froslass laughs, and Trevenant gets very angry. Announcer: FIGHT! Trevenant shoves forward while preparing a shadow claw, running towards Gengar. Gengar, however, jumps into the Shadows before the attack hits, and Shadow Claw attacks Froslass. In retaliation, Froslass uses confuse ray and hits trevenant. Confused, Trevenant starts using Shadow Claw, hitting every pokemon except drifblim in the vicinity. Each pokemon gets angry and prepares their own attack against Trevenant. However, Trevenant’s confusion wears off and starts using it’s roots to control the surrounding trees, attacking each Ghost type, including drifblim. Drifblim then falls to the ground, and throws out a shadow ball, which hits Banette. The fear stirring inside Banette grows, and Banette starts attacking Drifblim with a ton of Sucker Punches. However, one of the sucker punches hits Dusknoir, and due to the massive wave of air that went by because of Wind Currents, Banette’s zipper comes unzipped, and it’s spirit is absorbed by Dusknoir, rendering Banette lifeless. Announcer: K.O. After fighting with Trees, for awhile, and slowly losing health, Trevenant plants Ingrain to try and heal himself, but Gengar leaps from the shadows and tosses out a shadow ball, and hides himself inside the shadow ball. Gengar then casts Nightmare on Trevenant while encased in the shadow ball, and Mismagius hits Trevenant with a Shadow ball right before Gengar’s landed. Trevenant slowly gets up, after being knocked straight out of its roots, and uses Forests Curse, which added a Grass Type to Mismagius and Gengar. But then, Mismagius gave off a cry, and Trevenant’s emotional state turned to Misery. As a last desperate attack, Trevenant attacked Gengar with a Wood Hammer, killing itself while dealing damage to Gengar. However, the attack wasn’t very effective, since Gengar is also part poison. Announcer: K.O. Gengar’s attention was then shifted onto Mismagius, while Mismagius was just standing there, silently giving off a mischievous smile, and started chanting. Gengar quickly jumped into the Shadows, and Mismagius’s chant actually infected Froslass instead, who immediately turned the weather to hail, and attempted to use Blizzard, which tore down all the trees in the area and hit Mismagius hard, freezing her. Froslass then moved the Frozen Mismagius to a stump and put her on display for all to see. Announcer: K.O. Out of nowhere, Gengar popped back out of nowhere and started attacking Froslass with multiple Hexes, but each attack missed. Froslass then decided to run away, but right before, froslass impacted Cofagrigus headfirst. Cofagrigus stood there and stared at Froslass menacingly before Gengar’s final Hex impacted Froslass’s back. Cofagrigus then uses it’s 4 shadow arms, and swallow’s Froslass’s spirit, leaving her as a case of ice. Announcer: K.O. However, quickly realizing this was a human spirit and not a human body, Cofagrigus coughs it back out, and the spirit is absorbed by Dusknoir instead. Soon, the wind picks up, and Drifblim starts to fly off, but Dusknoir floats up, and throws Drifblim back into the ground. After all the damage Drifblim took from Banette’s Sucker Punch, Drifblim explodes on the ground, destroying the Frozen Mismagius and damaging everyone else. Finally, it all came down to 3 pokemon. Gengar, Dusknoir, and Cofagrigus. Immediately, Dusknoir decides that it is finally time for him to fight. Dusknoir starts off with a Shadow Sneak while Cofagrigus smiles menacingly, but Gengar puts himself into the Shadow Sneak and Shadow Balls Dusknoir out of it. Dusknoir, getting more agitated, then starts to Shadow Punch Gengar, and casts Future Sight on him. However, Gengar then jumps back into the shadows and the Future Sight attack lands on Cofagrigus, who then uses Scary Face, which lowered Dusknoir’s speed immensily. Dusknoir then ran and hit Cofagrigus with a Shadow Punch, but Cofagrigus just lashed out all four of its arms, as if unharmed by the attack, and cast Ominous Wind from a very close range. Dusknoir is then shown back by a lot, and Gengar leaps from the shadows, hitting Dusknoir with one last Hex. Dusknoir dies, and lets out all the souls it was supposed to carry onto the next life. Announcer: K.O. Gengar then focuses it’s attention on Cofagrigus. Multiple Hexes were thrown, and Cofagrigus took them all, but still stood there unfazed. Cofagrigus then laughed, and put a Curse on Gengar, which started slowly draining it’s HP. in a last act of desperation, Gengar uses it’s speed and agility to hit Cofagrigus with one last Shadow Ball, but Cofagrigus did not go down. Cofagrigus and Gengar just stood over each other, right before Cofagrigus hit Gengar with an Ominous Wind, causing Gengar to finally go down. Announcer: K.O. Cofagrigus, laughing at what it thought was it’s victory, almost went back to its cave, but it was immediately struck with the Future Sight attack that Dusknoir hit it with earlier, and finally died. Announcer: K.O. A Large, Menacing shadow emerged over the battlefield, and cried loudly, then went back into a portal leading to a place nobody knows. Results Boomstick: Well shit. Wiz: it was a long and hard battle fought by both sides, and even then it ended with a tie. Boomstick: The first to go out was Banette, who couldn’t withstand all the attacks, nor could it escape its fate of having it’s spirit captured. Wiz: However, once Dusknoir died, it’s soul returned to it’s body, but decided to run away anyway. Boomstick: Next to go was Trevenant, who was destroyed utterly by his own weakness, and died protecting the forest. Wiz: Mismagius, while Mischievous and clever, could not use the full extent of her abilities, nor has the temperature to withstand an attack that can freeze her from the inside out. Boomstick: and Froslass was also not able to withstand the coolness of Gengar’s moves. As well as, even though it was hailing, Froslass damaged Cofagrigus physically, causing her Snow Cloak to change to Mummy. Wiz: Also because of Drifblims ability to take in all sorts of damage, but almost escaped, he was still no match for the power of Dusknoir. Boomstick: That then came down to 3 pokemon, Cofagrigus, Dusknoir, and Gengar. While each of these pokemon have superb stats, not even one of them could come out the victor. Wiz: Dusknoir was the first to go out, while even though Dusknoir has a high special defense stat, it had already taken a lot of damage throughout the match, especially with the explosion, and it was nowhere near the level of durability that Cofagrigus had obtained. Boomstick: As well as the shadow-infusing power of Gengar, Dusknoir was just no match for either of them, since he was still too slow for Gengar. Wiz: it all came down to Cofagrigus and Gengar. Although Gengar is powerful, his power level and cofagrigus’s special defense are only at a 50+ difference, and Gengar had already taken a lot of damage beforehand, which seems like a major downplay, but there was also Cofagrigus’s Curse to factor in. It was slowly draining his HP, which forced him to act fast, which ultimately lead to his downfall. Boomstick: However, Cofagrigus was still not durable enough to take in a final attack from Dusknoir that he casted earlier. Although his body is made of Gold, his HP isn’t. Wiz: The Winners are Gengar and Cofagrigus. Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Ghost vs Ghost Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card